Our Beginning
by kiishou
Summary: It was just a captain's recommendation... KAZUJUN/MEOTO LOVEEEEEE


Sigh... another something something I wrote like, a month ago o3o~  
>But I really love meoto guys. Its my second favorite Oofuri pairing :') They need more love...<p>

**Disclaimer:** ...I don't like having to be constantly reminded that I don't own Oofuri. :(

* * *

><p>The cicadas chirped loudly as the tryouts for the year's team came to a close. There were close to a hundred boys who tried out, but only a select few were chosen to play for Tosei High School.<p>

Much less, landing a regular spot meant you stood out far from the others.

Kazuki Kawai followed his coach, trying not to be a bother, but unable to contain his excitement. He had just been chosen as the captain and starting catcher. How couldn't he be?

With the curiosity of a little kid, he peered over his coach's shoulder, craning his neck to possibly see who had also made it in to the roster.

"Do you need something, Kawai?" the coach gritted his teeth, blocking his view of the clipboard. Kazuki hopped back a step in surprise and smiled.

"Ah, sorry! Just wanted to know who'd be our pitchers this year..." he replied, his voice trailing off. He wouldn't usually be this curious, but the fact that he saw a pitcher with great potential got him excited.

His coach glared at him ,then kept walking. Of course, Kazuki followed. After a few moments of silence, the coach finally sighed.

"Did you have a pitcher in mind?" There was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice as he irritably asked. But of course, he asked because he wanted to know.

Kazuki nodded, the image of the person he thought of popped into his mind even before the name escaped his lips. "Junta Takase."

The coach slightly flinched, but didn't disagree, nor did he agree. "Takase? He's only a freshman. What about Takumi or Ryuto?"

Kazuki shook his head in response. "They were all great. But I really think Junta's something else."

The coach wrote something on the clipboard. He made no eye contact with Kazuki as he did. Finally, he turned to the catcher and pointed a finger at him.

"You. I want you to make sure Junta reaches his max potential. I'm trusting you to help him improve as much as he possibly can, especially with his sinker. Maybe by his second year, he can be a starter."

And without another word the coach headed to the clubhouse.

Kazuki stood there for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. When it had finally dawned on him that his coach had already left, he, after a while, found words to say.

"Ah, yes sir! I'll make sure to take good care of him!"

With his hands in his pockets, Kazuki happily followed.

Junta slumped over the pile of books before him and sat quietly at the table. He tiredly shut his eyes and sighed. He was looking forward to something while dreading it at the same time.

He peeked one eyes open to stare out the window in his right. Birds flew by, blocking a small portion of the sun for a split second. Propping himself back up, he groaned and stares back at the open textbook.

_Its been over a week. That's it... I wasn't chosen for the team..._ he frowned. _I don't even know what I'm waiting for anymore._

The disappointment of not making the team made it hard for him to focus on the work before him. What's worse, a blue ball cap with the team's insignia fell out of nowhere and distracted him even more.

Wait. A Tosei team cap?

Junta looked up and stared at the smiling face of Kazuki Kawai.

"You're Junta Takase, right?"

"... oh, yeah!" the first-year said, snapping out of his trance.

"Coach wanted me to tell you that practice starts this Wednesday."

"... right! Thanks..." he said to the retreating back. The brown-haired boy felt a little bad he didn't remember his name from tryouts.

"By the way, my name's Kazuki Kawai." he paused, looking over his shoulder. "I'll be your catcher." he said before he exited the library.

Junta stares that the cap, speechless. _I... I made the team?_

Holding the baseball cap up to his face to cover up a growing smile, he mumbled a word of thanks to his catcher.

* * *

><p>...meoto~<p> 


End file.
